


Gone But Not Forgotten

by Aweebwrites



Series: Possessed Kai AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Post-Possession, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Morro's gone now. He should be happy...Right?





	Gone But Not Forgotten

_‘Well. It’s over now.’_ Kai thought as he stood aboard the deck of the Bounty, looking down at Stiix as they took off.

The Preeminent was destroyed, all thanks to Nya. He… Morro was gone too. He was free. Was. He gripped the railings tight as he gritted his teeth.

It was all a nightmare. Everything was muddled together, especially close to the end. He couldn’t tell where he started and where Morro ended, just that they were.

_’If I set the green ninja on fire, how long do you think it’ll take for him to burn to a **crisp**?!’_  ****Was that me…?

_‘Destroy the ninja! Every last one!’_  Or him…?

_‘We were meant to be the green ninja! You are nothing!’_  Or was it…

_'You ninja are nothing but pathetic waste of space! You can never defeat-!’_   **U s**…?

_Us…_  He noticed the railings were smoking and quickly released them.

“You ok Kai?” Lloyd asked worried, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Kai says, shooting him a cocky smirk and Lloyd nodded with a smile before heading over to the bridge.

He looked down at Ninjago passing by with a frown. Right. That’s what the old Kai would do. Shoot a cocky smile, make some stupid quip and brush off the situation. But the Kai he was is dead and gone. The old Kai doesn’t have this void inside of him that a certain ghost used to fill. The old Kai could think on his own. The old Kai… The old Kai was independent.

The new Kai… As much as he hates to admit it… The new Kai wants Morro back. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. They’ve been together for too long. So long, that in the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, separation was not only extremely difficult, but extremely painful. It’s what left him so exhausted as Morro held him for ransom for the Realm Crystal. The sheer emptiness that washed over him was what made him unable to even attempted to save himself from drowning.

When he was leaving with the Realm Crystal, he wanted to reach out to him, tell him to come back. But he couldn’t. He was still in shock from the separation. For all the toxicity that made them, he was merged with Morro long enough to see all that he was. He was right. He was so much like him. Trained his hardest, now eager and waiting to become the green ninja but the destiny was stolen from him. That bitterness made them but the understanding of how the other felt was what kept them together.

But it’s all over, right? Morro’s gone. He should be happy, right? He should be good old Kai, right?  _Right?_   ** _Right?_**  So why can’t he stop thinking about the stupid ghost?! Why can’t he close this void inside over?! Why does he keep expecting him to reappear and fill it?! He’s gone! It’s  _over_!

“Get over it!” He accidentally snapped at himself aloud, alerting everyone in the bridge, making him freeze.

“Kai…?” That was Nya but he couldn’t for the life of him, reach for the old Kai personality again.

Who was he again? What did he do? How did he even  _live on his own_?

“Kai-” He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and Nya looked at his back, hurt.

“Sorry Nya. Not right now.” Kai whispered, looking at his hands.

“What’s going on with you Kai?” That was Cole and really, what a stupid question when the answer was so obvious.

“Just- give me a moment.” Kai says, leaning against the railing again.

“Are you sure?” “We’re here for you you know.” “Perhaps some rest is needed.” “Maybe-”

“COULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!” Kai snapped, glaring at them all over his shoulder and they all flinched back, seeing ‘possessed Kai’ with menacing glowing green eyes, black hair and a sharp tongue. “I said I need a goddamn moment so back! Off!” He growled, turning towards them, hands holding angry flames and they all took a collective step back.

“O-ok Kai. J-just. Maybe p-put the fire away?” Lloyd stuttered out as the others all but hid behind him, just as terrified.

Kai was confused. Fire? He looked down at his flaming hands then froze. He lifted his hands closer, his breathing picking up rapidly. What… His… The heart of his fire… It’s- it's…  _Green_. He’s gone! He knows he is! The emptiness he felt was proof of that! He’s gone but- but-

He shoved past the others, ignoring Wu’s concerned question and Misako’s curious gaze, heading directly for their room and slamming the door shut behind them-  _him_! He threw himself down in the closet bed, curling up on the far corner, holding his left hand to his chest. He swallowed before igniting a small flame in his palm.

_There!_

In the heart of this tiny flame… Was… Green…  _Morro’s green_. He found himself smiling. Morro may be gone… But he left a part of himself behind… So Kai will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
